


You Are My Sunshine

by konohafics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, One-Sided NaruSasu, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konohafics/pseuds/konohafics
Summary: All the loved ones Sasuke has lost through the years. Sometimes, not to death.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, uchiha sasuke & uchiha itachi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	You Are My Sunshine

They are spread across the picnic blanket on a beautiful day. The sun is bright, but not hot. The sky is blue and soft. A gentle wind tussles their hair. He is strewn out across her lap. Her gentle fingers comb through his soft hair.

He is young and all is okay in the world.

His mother's voice is soft and melodic, more beautiful than even the greatest sunsets. He closes his eyes and smiles.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_."

* * *

There are rows upon rows of caskets and they swallow him in their sea. He is small, barely four feet tall. He is too young to know such loss.

He is too traumatized to cry.

_You make me happy when skies are gray._

* * *

Itachi dies in his arms.

It is his dream. His goal. His soul reason for living.

But in that moment, there is nothing Sasuke regrets more in his life.

An older version of himself stares back at him, smiling, with blood pouring from his eyes. His anguished scream shatters the sky and splits the forest like lightning.

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

* * *

The wedding is beautiful, not that he would ever admit it.

Naruto's black wedding robes hang off his shoulders perfectly, framing his softly tanned face. His blond hair is cropped short and his smile is infectious.

Next to him, Hinata is beautiful, dressed in a beautiful kimono with a flower tucked into her hair. She is a gentle beauty, everything that Naruto deserves.

Sasuke is far away, tucked away in the trees, watching the venue from afar. He's supposed to be in Wave Country, but he had to come, he owes that much to Naruto— even if he technically doesn't know he is there.

Why is he so stupid? Why hadn't he said anything?

_Please don't take my sunshine away._


End file.
